


Before I Do

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: *Robron wedding spoiler related* My take of the recent spoilersoriginated from this http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/157235495537/cain-bundles-him-into-the-boot-of-his-car-to-get





	

**Author's Note:**

> some cain/robert banter ahead cause who does love banter! hope you enjoy :D

Robert made his way into the kitchen of the woolpack it fine Marlon and Vic plating the remainder of the food. "How's it going in here?" He asked.

"Rob you need to relax." Vic stated placing the dirty and now empty pan in the sink behind her. "Me and Marlon are just finishing up now." She explained.

"You're not going like that, are you?" Robert questioned his sister.

"Yes, Robert I’m going to go to your wedding dressed in my work clothes." She replied sarcastically. "Stop being an idiot my dress is hanging in Liv's room."

"And what about you." Robert asked Marlon.

"Carly and April are bringing it over as we speak."

"Okay, good." Robert breathed out.

Vic laughed, "Just breathe, Robert everything this going to be fine." She reassured her older brother.

"I just want everything to be perfect for him." Robert explained.

"And it will be, because he's marrying you. So all the little things you're stressing over aren't going to be what makes today perfect."

Robert nodded in agreement.

"Now bring it in." Vic said holding out her arms for Robert to give her a hug. Robert leaned in and hugged his sister. It took him a couple of secondsto realize that Vic was crying, "Vic?" He questioned.

“Yeah." She choked out.

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah." She replied with a head nod.

"Why?"

"I'm just so happy for you and Aaron. And I think about how far you and him have come... I just can't help it.” She cried hugging Robert tighter.

‘Vic.” Robert choked out.

“Oh, it’s okayRobert I’m here.” she stated thinking Robert was getting emotional.

“No, Vic, you’re squeezing me, I can’t breathe.”

“Oh,” Vic said releasing Robert from her grip. “Sorry.” 

"Robert!" The three heard Liv yell out from the front room. “You guys are almost done right.” he asked.

“Yes, now go see what Liv wants.” Marlon stated as he finished plating the food.

Robert made his wayout of the kitchen and made his way out to the pub, "Robert!" He heard Liv yell out again.

"I'm here,"He saidmaking his way from the backroom. “Why are you yelling?”

“Because Gabby and me need your help, you muppet. Where do you want these chairs?”

Robert made his way around the bar and grabbed the chairs Liv was holding, “Just along here is fine.If you do another row in front of these…” he began explaining placing the chairs down. “Then if you want to do the same thing on the other side over there, we should be fine.”

“Grooms gone awol.” They heard Adam say, Robert turned to see Adam followed by Paddy making there way into the pub. 

“How the hell did that happen?” Robert asked trying not to get mad.

“We were at the yard…”

“How do you lose a person, Adam!”Robert asked his brother-in-law. “I suppose you have something to do with this?” Robert asked turning his attention to Paddy.

“I only spoke to him.” Paddy explained.

“You didn’t tell him what we’re doing”

Paddy didn’t respond, 

“Paddy!”

“No. We just talked.”

“Well, you obviously said something because he’s missing now.” Robert nearly yelled.

“Oi, oi, oi Aaron’s not missing.” Robert turned to see Cain making his way into the pub from the other door.

“You know where he is?”

“Yeah.” Cain responded hesitantly.

“Where is he than?’ Robert asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cain!” Aaron’s muffled yell came from the boot of his uncle’s car along with pounding on the metal 

“So you just threw him in there?” Robert questioned the older man, in a hush tone, as they stood a few feet back from the car.

“It’s not my fault that he’s stubborn.” Cain commented. “And thank you would do” he added.

“Cain!!! I know you’re out there!” Aaron yelled out again.

“Calm down will ya.” Cain called back to his nephew.

“There really wasn’t any other way?” Robert asked.

“Like I said, he’s stubborn. If you don’t know that by now…”

“I swear, when I get out of this car!” the two heard.

“I don’t know if I want to let him out, now.” Robert told Cain.

“I mean there is a good chance this is going to back fire on us.”

“What are we talking odds wise. 50/50?”

Three vigorous pounds came from the boot of the car.

“Maybe 70/30.” Cain pointed out.

“You know when I told you all to distract him, I was thinking oh I don’t know you’d send him on a fake call out or something.”

“Seeing has he doesn’t work for me anymore, I really wouldn’t see that working.”

“You know Chas just sent him to David’s to get the shopping done, when I asked her to distract him”

“An 10 minute trip down the street wasn’t going to help you, you idiot.”

Again Aaron pounded on the car. “Hello?!”

“You know, the longer we stand out here with him in there, the odds of him being pissed off at not only me but you are going up.” Cain pointed out.

“You do it.” Robert said.

“What?”

“Open the boot.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You afraid of him?”

“He’s been locked in there for about two hours. He’s had time to plan, plus I don’t think you want Aaron bruised on his wedding day now do you.”

“Who said you had to fight back. Let Aaron get a punch in and alls good.” Robert replied.

Cain just stared at Robert.

“Fine.” He replied. “He sure did get quiet.” He added taking the keys from Cain.

“Stop being a muppet and open the boot.” Cain said.

“Aaron?” Robert questioned as he reached the boot of the car.

“Robert?”

Robert opened the boot, finding a clearly pissed off Aaron who’s face quickly softened at the sight of his fiancé.

“Hey.” Robert said with a smirk.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Sorry about the wait.” He commented as he helped Aaron out of the boot. Aaron looked around to find that they were outside the woolpack.

“Robert, serious what the hell is going on?”

“We’re getting married”

“Yeah, I figured that with us being engaged in all.”

“No, I mean today, right now.”

“You what?”

“Happy surprise wedding day!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com :) <3


End file.
